


Hark! The Raven

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bardic Tales, Gen, Odin!Greg, Poetry, Raven King!Noel, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Winter Solstice, mythfic, mythology AU, spoopy fic, the wild hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 11: As The Crow FliesIn the dead of winter, the cawing of a raven means only one thing: Lord Greg approaches, leading the Wild Hunt.
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 2





	Hark! The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I've done this idea to death, but I still adore it, so. You'll just have to live with it. XD
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

He stood on the tower,  
storm crashing round,  
dark night rising,  
He summoned His steed.

Lord Greg went riding,  
leading the Hunt,  
gathering the souls  
on this cold winter's night.

And there at His side,  
His two ravens watching  
for any who might  
interfere with the Hunt.

The solstice had come,  
Lord Greg rode the land,  
gathering the souls  
striking fear in them all.

Cutting down any who  
dared get in His way  
His ravens now flying  
eyes fixed on their prey.

The moon barely rose,  
just a sliver of light,  
as Lord Greg went riding  
across the cold ground.

And right by His side,  
the Raven King flew,  
commanding the birds  
through wind and snow.

People huddled indoors,  
No one dared stir,  
For tonight was the Hunt,  
and it was wise to stay in.

The ravens grew now  
in numbers so vast,  
one representing   
just one lost soul.

That's what Lord Greg does,  
He turns souls into birds,  
ruling these lands with  
raven feather and claw.

So beware if you hear  
a raven's deep caw,  
on a dark frosty night  
it's a sign that He's near.

And if you see footsteps  
like a ghost walking by  
there's no point in running,  
For He's already there.

The Raven King comes,  
time to join His army,  
together with Lord Greg,  
now you are the hunter.

And as the Solstice  
rolls around again,  
listen for the ravens as  
the Hunt draws near.

And if a flock of ravens  
flies right over head  
you'd better find cover,  
or you may soon be dead!


End file.
